Talk:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice/@comment-26505213-20160621181319
Captain America: Civil War vs Batman V Superman: 'Dawn of Justice ' ' ' You gotta admit that these two movies are similar. Here I go over them: ' ' The Orphan-billionaire-philanthropist: 'Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark are very similar. Rich people that use their recourses and influence to design tools to fight the evil. While Robert Downey Jr. is the man, his performance in this movie slipped a few times in the movie in my opinion, while Affleck stayed in for the whole run. I think this is the only thing BvS does better. '''The hunk that represents freedom: '''Steve Rogers/ Chris Evans by far. Henry Cavill looks like Superman, but his acting is just awful in my opinion. He has 42 lines in the movie. In MoS he was all right, but no he is just painful to watch. '''Death in the Family: '''Both have the death of the billionaire’s parents. There is the classic scene with the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne (Negan and Maggie) and the death of Howard and Maria Stark. The one from Civil War is more impactful as we’ve seen Howard’s character more and there is even a fan-base for him. Also it is shown that Tony regretted not having a close relationship with his father. Civil War also adds King T’Caka and Helmut Zemo’s father, wife and son. BvS had also Robin, but the only Robin that I know is from the year 1997… '''Third party Heroes: '''Wonder Woman and Black Panther! I liked both, but Black Panther takes the win as this was very well done backstory for him, despite giving only 2 minutes of T’Challa before seeing the Panther. I hope the WW-film will be great as it has a different setting as the other DCEU-films. '''Universe-Building: '''DC has more of that, and sadly is very shoehorned in the film. The Email-League is the best example. It’s like clicking the Facebook-site of the Spoiling Dead to see pictures from the set of the next season of The Walking Dead. Iron Man 2 for example had more hidden references. Nick Fury mentioned quickly that there was something in the south, and in ''Thor ''we found out what was there. In this film there are literally Email files with the symbols! '''The villain: '''Somehow they switched roles. I doubt that if you told someone ten years ago that a C-list-character like Helmut Zemo would be a more entertaining villain than one of DC’s legends, you’d laugh your ass of for the idea. Helmut Zemo differences from his source-material, but it makes sense. The descendant from a Hydra-Nazi running around with a sword and wearing a mink fur and a purple condom-mask would look ridiculous on screen. I agree concept-art looked great, but had no reason to be in the movie. I get why many people love him and many hate him. ''He is the cold, military guy who wants to avenge his dead family, ''but in Hollywood-Superhero-films he stands out. The same can I say about the whiney brat that is meant to be Lex Luthor. Simply said a rational and brilliant man like Lex has a plan, does not piss in jars or force-feed Jelly-ranchers and does not create ugly CGI-monster! I’m also happy to see a half-German in Hollywood! Go Brühl, wishes the Finnish-German Theropod from the North! '''Secondary monster-villain: '''I was happy with Brock Rumlow’s role, as they could have easily forgotten him like Abomination. He was never meant to be a big villain and I was glad we got even so much screen-time with him. He is another C-List villain like Zemo. Doomsday on the other hand ''the ''villain and was truly wasted. Also Crossbone’s practical custom looked awesome, unlike the ugly CGI-Thing. '''The wasted Russian: '''KGBeast and Vasily Karpov. Again the Marvel used a C-list villain, while DC killed another potentially great villain. I checked up what KGBeast looked like and was disappointed that we did not get to see his costume. Also Marvel used a real Russian Actor, while DC used an Australian Actor! '“Drama”: '''Superman’s death and Rhodey becoming a handicap. As I didn’t like Superman, his death wasn’t really meaningful to me and Rhodey walks again in the end (sort off). This is actually tie! '''An awesome, but unused supporting cast in both movies(not heroes or villains, but the other people!) Another tie! These are just some similarities, but Marvel in my opinion made the better movie. It was Marvelish, but at least I liked it over 90%. In all honestly I don’t bother what happens in JL, but I look forward to see some of the solo movies. The entire DCEU is really messed up in my opinion and I don’t really care about Steppenwolf or Darkseid. This is just my opinion, of course. PS: Jeremy Irons told that in his opinion the movie was “crammed”.